Accidental kiss!
by welshcanadian14
Summary: What will happen when Natsu and Lucy accidentally kiss? Will they notice their true feelings for each other or will their friendship become awkward? (NALU!) FINISHED! Feel free to review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The beginning of embarrassment

**{Normal POV}**

The sunlight gleamed through Lucy's bedroom window, waking her slowly. Still groggy, she tried to get up but felt something grab her waist and shove her back into her bed. Angrily, the celestial mage realized that it was Natsu. He was her best friend and all but he didn't understand the meaning of personal space. He once again snuck into the blond's room last night through the window. This kid was 17 years old and he still couldn't sleep by himself. She tried to cut him loose but he stuck to her like glue and squeezed her tighter. As he was sleeping, he had a small grin on his face.

"_He is probably thinking of an all you can eat buffet."_

Lucy chuckled, thinking to herself. Just by watching him sleep she had already forgotten who mad she was at him.

_"He is very cute when he sleeps. It makes him look less annoying and...WAIT! DID I JUST SAY HE WAS CUTE?! snap out of it Lucy!"_ She screamed, in her head of course. She started to blush, feeling Natsu's structured body against hers. What was worse was that Natsu didn't have a shirt on. One of her hands was caught between his chest and hers. Before her blood boiled even more, she needed to find a way to get out of one of her many sticky situations.

She knew that waking the pink haired kid up nicely would be impossible so she decided to use force. Lucy reached for her celestial keys on her bedside table with her left hand because the other hand was getting crushed by Natsu. She decide to call Virgo.

"Open! Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!"

"Good morning master. How may I serve you? Is it time for punishment?"

"Virgo I have told you that I will never punish you! What's your problem?" Lucy hissed.

"Sorry master. Another time then." Virgo replied neutrally.

_"__I guess she doesn't __understand the meaning of never."_ Lucy thought, shaking her head which was hard since she was in an awkward position.

"Now please help me! I can't get dragon boy off me." Just then Lucy had an idea. It was a good idea. One that would make Virgo happy and solve her little dilemma.

"Say... Virgo? Instead of being punished why don't you punish Natsu for me." The blonde said rather maliciously.

"Certainly madam!" The maiden said with a hint of content in her voice. Virgo was really happy. She had never thought her mistress would let her do such an important task and rushed out of Lucy's room to go fetch what she needed. Lucy hoped Virgo would come back soon. She didn't understand why she couldn't wake Natsu up. Until she realized that on her desk was a sleeping potion she made just a few days ago. She concocted it to fall asleep faster and get more sleep. She could see that the bottle was half full.

_"The idiot probably drank some of it." _Lucy thought. Mad at herself for leaving the potion on her desk, out in the open, for her idiot friend to find. Another thing she will have to shout at him for. She once again tried to struggle free but Natsu still didn't budge. She was quite surprised at how strong he was while he was sleeping. The celestial mage blushed a deep shade of red as Salmon head's grin turned into a smile.

_"I hope he isn't dreaming about me with that smile on his face."_

Just as Lucy thought she would go crazy, Virgo came with a bucket, filled to the brim with ice-cold water. She stood on the bed and tipped the ice-cold water on Natsu. Since she didn't want to get her mistress wet, she poured the wet substance down the dragon slayer's back.

Natsu Dragneel was surprisingly not dreaming only about food. He usually did but not this time. This time he was dreaming about Lucy and of course also food.

**(Natsu's dream and POV)**

_**I was at Fairy Tail's Guild sitting at the bar eating, for free, all the food I wanted. I was all fired up! That's when I saw Lucy, she had just entered through the main entrance sporting a red dress and a ribbon that matched. She was really pretty maybe even hot especially while wearing red, his favorite colour. I blushed, I couldn't distinguish my face from my hair. Why am I blushing? It's just Lucy! She came up to me and smiled. She sat down and said...  
><strong>_

_**"NATSU, YOU BASTARD! WAKE UP!" Shocked, I fell from my seat. Then a huge wave came and crashed into me. The water was ice-cold. This has to be a dream.**_

_**I closed my eyes and started to wake up.  
><strong>_

**{Normal POV}**

Natsu's eyes flickered open. He started shivering and saw Lucy face down on the floor. After he was drenched with the water, he subconsciously let go of Lucy and pushed her of the bed.

"Hey Luce! Why are you on the floor? You didn't have to sleep on the floor! You could have slept with me. This bed is big enough for the two of us." Natsu asked confused. When he saw the time, he sat up and yelled

"Lucyyyyy! Why didn't you wake me up! Breakfast time is almost over at the guild!"

Lucy got up with a terrifying look on her face. Natsu started to squirm. The girl was as scary as Erza, one of his and Lucy's guilt mates, sometimes. Lucy inhaled, came closer to Natsu. He could see flames in her eyes and then she shouted,

"Are you an idiot? Wait, don't answer that. I have tried to wake you up for the past hour now! I had use up some of my magic just to stop you clinging to me! One more thing Natsu Dragneel (the dragon slayer was now terrified. He knew she was very angry when she said his full name.) WHY DID YOU DRINK MY SLEEPING POTION! I always tell you. NEVER TOUCH MY THINGS! More importantly drink them!"

"I'm sorry Lushiiii! I promise, I will never do it again! The Salamander moaned sadly.

"That's what you said last time! Arrrg! What am I going to do with you." She sighed heavily. Then Lucy smiled gently and said softly,

"But since you are my best friend I will forgive you".

Natsu blushed. He loved it when Lucy smiled her warm smile at him. It seemed his feelings were changing but he was too dense to notice.

"May I go now miss?" Natsu hadn't notice Virgo standing in the corner, with a bucket in her hand.

"Sure,goodbye." Lucy said, waving at her celestial spirit until she disappeared. Even if the celestial mage had contracts with her celestial spirits, she had always thought of them as friends. Lucy turned back to Natsu. They just stared at each other for couple of seconds, waiting for someone to continue their conversation. Then Lucy opened her mouth to speak.

"Hey Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"You should really get used to sleep by yourself." Lucy said calmly.

"Whyyyyy? I like your bed, its soft and comfy. And it has your sent in it."

Lucy blushed. She turned away, not wanting Natsu to see how red the tips of her ears were. She didn't understand why she was blushing all the time. She never did before. With head turned, she said quietly,

"You like my sent?"

"Sure why wouldn't I"

Inside, Natsu kinda felt stupid telling her that. She probably now thought he was perverted or something.

Once again, there was silence, but this time it was an awkward silence. Luckily, flying though the window was Happy, a talking blue cat who had wings, and was also Natsu's friend (not pet). Happy was crying. His little furry face was all crumpled up with tears and snot flooding out his eyes and nostrils. He looked at Natsu and gave him a scowl.

"You meanie! You left me alone. I woke up and you were gone! I wanted to sleep in Lucy's bed too! You owe me fish big time!" Happy was quite angry since he loved sleeping in Lucy's bed, but clearly not as much as Natsu.

"Hey it wasn't my fault. I didn't want to wake you. You looked so relaxed Happy."

"Fine! But next time you have to bring me and you still owe me a lot of fish."

Suddenly everyone heard Natsu's stomach growl loudly. He clutched his tummy and laughed. Grinning he said,

"Man I'm hungry! Let's go eat breakfast at the guild! Coming Luce and Happy?"

"Aye!" Agreed Happy.

"Sure, why not." Shrugged Lucy.

**[Ten minutes later, walking to the Fairy Tail guild...]**

The trio were walking down one of the many cobble stoned streets of Magnolia. The sun was shining and the air smelled fresh since it had rained in the night. There were many shops on either side of the street. There were magic shops, bakeries, cafes and many more amazing stores. Natsu was exited as always and Lucy was keeping an eye on him just in case he destroyed something. Happy's mouth started to water and his whiskers twitched. He was gazing beautifully at the fish market. Not caring that his friends left him and were now out of sight, he headed straight to his favorite place... THE FISH MARKET!

**{Happy POV}**

I let my eyes wonder, looking at all the different succulent fish. I felt like I was in heaven. I started going around all the stalls, trying to find the biggest and juiciest fish. After going around all the stalls, I had found a delicious looking rainbow trout. I was depressed since I had no money. Then I noticed that I was a cat after all so I sneaked up to the trout, that was laid on ice, and snatched it with my mouth. I run with all my might. Luckily, not single person noticed. Happy, I sat on a tree branch and munched on my fish. I wondered what Lucy and Natsu were doing and if Salamander had broken anything yet.

**{Normal POV}**

The two friends were now five minutes away from the guild. As it was Saturday, the Main street was crowded.

"Hey, where did Happy go?" The dragon slayer asked.

"Don't know. Probably a fish caught his eye" Lucy chuckled, with a gleam in her eye.

"You are probably right. He'll catch up with us later." Natsu continued the conversation.

Lucy, you should be careful of where you walk from now on. You might get pushed or something."

"Don't worry yourself Natsu, only stupid people would not look where they are going...WHA?"

Suddenly, a man came from behind them running, pushing Lucy towards Natsu. Lucy was going to fall. As she toppled over, Natsu, with a look of concern on his face, tried to keep her steady. It didn't work out as planned because instead of stopping her from falling, he fell backwards. As Lucy crashed on top of him, they both closed their eyes. When they opened them, they lips were touching!

_"Oh no! This is bad!" _They both thought at the same time!


	2. Chapter 2: The after-math of a kiss

Chapter 2

The after-math of a kiss

**{Normal POV}**

It was a kiss. Even if it was accidental. The strange thing is that the two best friends didn't immediately get off each other. There lips stayed glued to each other for at least a few seconds. After the incident, Lucy got of Natsu, blood rushing to her face. The same thing happened to Natsu. Before the blonde could open her mouth to say something, Natsu fled crying out as her ran along,

"Gotta go...ummm... feed my dragon! SEE YOU LATER!" His voice was stuttering a bit even if he was trying not to.

" Yea...see you later." The celestial mage was trying to talk normally but her voice came out as a whisper. Only she could hear herself speak. She was now, frozen on spot, shocked at what had just happened.

* * *

><p><em>"Feeding my dragon? Why would I say that? I am such a moron and a coward!" <em>Natsu thought. He just couldn't understand why he ran away. They did kiss, but it was just an accident. The mage blushed again thinking of how warm and soft Lucy's lips were. He slowed his pace down and started walking, knowing that he would be out Lucy's sight. Natsu's stomach growled. The guy was starving, he hadn't eaten since last night, and he couldn't last much longer. Natsu did want to eat, but he didn't want his guild mates see him this red. He stopped and walked closer to the river that ran through the town of Magnolia, then sat down on the grass, legs crossed. He was in a daze, thinking of these strange feelings he was starting to have. But this was Natsu, so he was still completely oblivious to why. He was puzzled to think why he hadn't pushed Lucy away the second their lips met.

_"I didn't dislike it.."_ Natsu thought, but was then called himself crazy for thinking that.

_"She is my best friend, my BFF, nothing more." _After thinking that, he felt a small pain in his heart. He clutched his chest and looked up into the sky, watching the fluffy clouds roll by. Thinking,

_"Lucy...Why does it hurt this much?"_

* * *

><p>Happy was in the tree behind the dragon slayer, finishing his delicious fish, watching him. He looked like he had a lot on his mind, which was rare for Natsu. He was such a curious blue cat and he was Natsu's friend so he flew off the branch he was sitting on to go see what Natsu was so riled up about. As the tree shook when Happy glided off, Natsu turned around, seeing Happy coming closer to him. He was glad. He now had someone to talk to.<p>

"Why aren't you at the guild Natsu?"

"Because." Natsu responded, moaning loudly so Happy could hear him.

"Are you ok? You're acting as weird as Lucy."

"Something happened between me and Lucy" Natsu said, trying not to sound embarrassed.

" What? You kissed or something?" Happy joked, chuckling silently. Thinking of how ridiculous that sounded out loud. He wanted them to get together but he knew that it would take at least another year before they confessed to each other. When he had said this, Natsu's mouth hanged open, suddenly pointing at Happy.

"How did you know!? Wow Happy you're so good at reading people!" Now it was Happy's turn to be surprised. He was so shocked he fell on the ground with a loud THWACK since he had hovered whilst talking with Natsu.

"What! You kissed her?" Happy couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"It was an accident. She was about to fall so I tried to catch her, but I slipped."

"Ohhh. That makes much more sense. Did you like it?"

"What?"

"The kiss of course!"

"Oh, that" The dragon slayer said, ears burning red.

"Aye! I was right. You liiiiiiiiike her!" The blue cat sang. But then looked puzzled when his friend didn't give him a menacing glace or tell him to shut the hell up.

Natsu suddenly stood up with a glint of realization in his eyes.

_"Maybe I do like her or even love_ _her_." He thought. It did make sense. It was the only possible answer. He did dream about her a lot, he liked how she smelt and he always blushed around her. This conclusion struck him hard.

"I do like her Happy!" He shouted.

The salamander was ecstatic, he wanted to tell her but didn't know how. They had been friends for so long, maybe Lucy only liked him as a friend. He knew that his feelings were going to grow faster now. He might soon start blushing around her all the time. Natsu had to tell her. He was praying that Lucy wouldn't reject him. But the only thing that could hold him back was his lack of courage to tell Lucy his true feelings. He was more a man of action, than a man of words.

The little phrase Natsu had just told Happy hit him hard. This was one of the weirdest days he ever had.

"As a lover, right?"

"Yea. but Happy please don't tell anyone! Promise me!I don't want Lucy hearing this from someone else!" Natsu fell on his knees in front of Happy begging and whimpering.

"AYE SIR, I PROMISE!"

"I knew I could count on you Happy! Let's go to Fairy Tail!" Natsu grinned. He wanted to find Lucy and of course...find something to eat! His heart fluttered every time he took one step closer to Fairy Tail since Lucy was probably heading there too. He wouldn't of possibly have known that telling his crush three little words would be harder than fighting a strong enemy.

**{Happy POV}**

I was so happy that Natsu had finally realized his feelings. He was so oblivious for such a long time that I started to give up on those two. I had always seen them talking flirtatiously, staring into their eyes and sleeping in the same bed. What friends would do that!? Sometimes I got so annoyed at them, I just wanting to yell at them saying,

_**"WHY DON`T YOU JUST KISS ALREADY!"**_

Just because my name was Happy it didn't mean that I always felt that way. I never told them that though because those two would have just yelled at me, telling me to shut up. Then they would probably would blush and that would be the end of that. So there was no point telling them. But I guess I don't have to tell them that anymore.

Then a small mischievous grin appeared on my face, if Natsu was too cowardly to tell Lucy his feelings or vice versa. he would have to give the duo a little push.

As I was deep in thought, I almost slammed into pole. Luckily, Natsu caught me by the tail pulling me out of the way. Since he saves me a lot, I decided to wait a bit before meddling into their complicated relationship.

**{Normal POV} **

***During these events but with Lucy* **

Lucy stood there for a couple of minutes, going over and over the past incident in her head. She needed to sit down. The mage thought her legs were going to fall off just of how flabbergasted she was. Before she let that happen, she found a bench, sat down and went back into deep thought. The mage couldn't understand why she didn't get off Natsu quickly instead of staying on top of him, frozen.

_"Shit! I really am an idiot! What was I thinking! I should have dodged that man who pushed me!"_ Lucy then blushed, thinking of how it wasn't that bad, kissing Natsu. But then she shook her head, knowing that her immature friend would never like her in that way. It was plain to see that Lucy was in denial of her feelings for her best friend.

Lucy then remembered what Natsu had said when he ran away.** "Gotta go...ummm... feed my dragon! SEE YOU LATER!"**

"Wait... Dragneel doesn't have a pet dragon!"The girl shouted aloud, putting her fist into the air, but then regretted not thinking it since people started to stare at her funny.

_"Why would he say that and run away? Was he embarrassed? No. That can't be...can it?" _Lucy questioned herself.

Because Lucy was, of course a girl, she needed someone to talk to and help her through her dilemma. Someone like a friend.

She wanted to call one of her celestial spirits but she didn't which one to choose. She had so many. Aquarius would just yell at her. Aries, Virgo, the twins and Scorpio's contract stated not to summon them on the second Saturday of the month. Lucy already crossed out Crux, Pyxis and Horologlum from her list because she didn't think they would give her good advice for this kind of problem. This just left Taurus, Cancer, Sagittarius, Leo, Lyra and Capricorn. Taurus, Cancer and certainly Leo were out of the question.

_"They would probably go and beat Natsu up if they heard what happened" _Lucy thought, slightly smiling, picturing how that would turn out in her mind. It wasn't pretty. Lucy was Sagittarius' friend but she found him slightly particular so she didn't want to spill her guts out to someone who looks like a horse. It was just her opinion. She had just made a contract with Capricorn so she thought to leave him be. Last but not least was Lyra,she liked to sing a lot so Lucy would probably not get a word in. She felt discouraged, having no one to talk to. Then standing in front of her was Plue. He was one of Lucy's celestial spirits. He was supposed to be a dog, yet he looked like a mini snowman.

"How could I have forgotten Plue! How come you came? I didn't call for you."

"**Shiver"**(Plue doesn't talk so I will make him shiver.)

"Anyway! Thanks for coming Plue. I really needed somebody to talk to."

**"Shiver"**

"You wouldn't believe what happened to me today!"

**"Shiver...Shake"**

"I accidentally kissed Natsu! And I enjoyed it! Plue, What do I do?"

**"Shake...Shiver"**

"Maybe I do like him... more than a friend." It struck Lucy like lightning. She was falling in love with Natsu. Her beloved friend. But he was so immature so in the back of mind she thought that maybe he didn't love her back.

**"Shudder...Shiver...Shake"**

"You're absolutely right! I will have to tell him" Lucy said patting the dog/snowman warmly.

**"Shudder...Shudder"**

"Thanks Plue, I'm so thankful for your advice." The celestial mage said and flashed her biggest smile. Then blushed when she remembered that she just accepted that she was in love with her friend. Plue shuddered one last time, putting his hand on Lucy's lap and vanished, returning to his own world. Lucy started thinking of what she should tell Natsu when she sees him. She didn't know if she should confess strait away or wait for the right moment. She sure wanted to be alone with Natsu when she would tell him. She would never tell him in front of all her guild mates. She would die of embarrassment. The blonde mage hoped she wouldn't blush again when she saw her friend, but she already knew that would be almost impossible.  
>Lucy got off the bench and started walking to the guild. Starting to get nervous. She walked down the street in a daze.<p>

"That was my first kiss...at least it was with Natsu." She mumbled quietly to herself. Wishing her first kiss could have been more magical and sweet rather than a mere accident.

**[NARRATOR] **

_**As the two friends walk towards the guild, what will happen when they meet? Will they act strangely? And if so, will their friends notice? Or maybe Happy will break his promise and tell them...**_

_**Find out next time in.. Accidental kiss?! Chapter 3**_


	3. Chapter 3: Will the truth come out?

Chapter 3

Will the truth come out?

**{Normal POV}**

The Fairy Tail guild was located in the south of Magnolia Town, not far from the coast. It's three-story building was magnificently made with different architectonic styles. A lot of guild members were away on missions since it was the weekend. Some were doing missions for the money, others for the fun of it. There were always many quests pinned to the missions board so there was always a lot to choose from. That meant that the guild was quite empty. It was quite peaceful, which was very rare. There was usually a few fights everyday between fellow guild mates. Most of the fights were quite stupid and mainly just selfish. People fighting because they thought someone cheated during a game of cards or punches being thrown for no apparent reason. Just because they felt like it or thought the person was annoying.

Natsu was the first to arrive at the guild, with his head in the clouds, still thinking about Lucy. He walked inside the building, heading for the rest area where all his friends and Lucy would be hanging out.

The main rest area was filled with tables and benches, separated evenly apart in the vast space of the room. A few wooden pillars helped support the triangular roof, matching with the furnished wooden floors. In the top left side of the room was the bar and next to it the kitchen. Mirajane was usually the one behind the bar, receiving orders for food and serving drinks, especially for Cana, who was known for the heaviest drinker in the guild, even if she was a woman. She drank at least a barrel a day of wine or any other sort of alcohol she could lay her hands on.

Natsu was right, sitting in the rest area was his friends, scattered among themselves. Mirajane was behind the counter of the bar, chatting with Levy and Erza. Cana was next to them, sitting on top of the counter, barrel in hands and legs crossed, savoring and enjoying every last drop of her precious drink. Grey, Elfman were arguing about who was the manliest, coming up with a lot of lame reasons.

"Well I'm more of man than you because I can keep my clothes on for a whole day without stripping down to my underwear." Elfman stated, provoking Grey, the ice mage.

"Yeah, well I'm one hundred percent more manly than you since I can beat you up in ten seconds flat." Gray shot back, content of his comeback.

"DO YOU WANT TO PROVE THAT, PUNK?" Elfman cursed, starting to stretch his arms.

"YEA, I THINK I DO!" Grey shouted, doing the same.

Before they could start their fight, Erza yelled at them from where she was sitting, flames coming out of her mouth.

"WON'T YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN QUIETLY BEFORE I BEAT YOU GUYS UP IN FIVE SECONDS FLAT!"

Afraid, the two guys sat down, with terrified looks on their faces.

* * *

><p>Natsu came into the room with Happy. Looking at his friends, Salamander shouted,<p>

"Hey guys! Do you know where Lucy is?"

Everybody just shook their heads. Then Grey mumbled,

"Great... the flame brain is here."

Natsu's ears perked up,

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, ICE PRINCESS!"

"YOU HEARD ME, FLAME BREATH!"

" YEA, I DID! I'M ANGRY NOW!"

"GOOD, ME TOO!"

The two frenemies were butting heads. Just before it got messy, Happy got into the middle of them, trying to calm them down.

"Guys you should stop fighting before you destroy this place like last time."

"SHUT UP HAPPY!" They said at the same time.

"It_ was worth a try" _Happy thought, backing away.

During the fight, Lucy crept in and sat down on a stool next to the bar where her female friends were sitting. She did want to talk to Natsu but she knew not to interrupt him during his fights with Grey. She greeted her friends and looked at Natsu, smiling.

Her friends were looking at Lucy, knowing already that something happened between the two friends. She had a kind of glow. Mirajane and Erza most of all wanted to know exactly what had happened. Levy also wanted to know but since she was Lucy's closest friend, she knew that Lucy would tell her soon.

As soon as the celestial mage walked in, Natsu stopped fighting, ignoring Grey, and just walked towards Lucy, with a hint of red showing on his face.

At this point, Grey, Elfman, Cana, Erza, Levy and Mirajane were positive that something did happen. Natsu would never stop fighting with Grey just because Lucy had walked in the room. And Lucy never stared at Natsu for such a long time smiling and 'glowing'. They knew how to get answers, Happy. He probably knew everything. He was always stuck next to Natsu. Where Natsu was, Happy followed and where Lucy was, Natsu was close behind.

**{Happy POV}**

I was having a really hard time not saying anything, but I promised Natsu. I sensed that everybody was glaring at me, ready to pounce on me any second yet. It was uncomfortable, I tried not to look at them in the eyes.

**{Normal POV}**

Natsu walked up to Lucy and was going to say something but Lucy cuts him off. She blurts out quietly,

" I have something to tell you but just not here, in front of everyone."

"Yeah... I have something to tell you too." Natsu said, nodding.

They blush, walking out of the room together, not saying goodbye to their friends.

* * *

><p>With the couple gone, the group gangs up on Happy, trying to get the truth out of Happy.<p>

"If you don't tell us, we will tickle you." Levy said.

Happy stayed quiet, with a little twitch starting yo appear on his face.

"Don't say that Levy, we should beat him up." Grey said, cracking his knuckles.

Happy started to get scared but still didn't budge.

"That's too mean, why don't we just give his all the fish he wants." Mirajane answers.

Now Happy started to drool. This was too much for him to handle! Swiftly, he escaped from their grasps, flying towards the window.

"GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID CAT!" They all yelled together.

Out of the window, Happy went to hide.


	4. Chapter 4: The interruption!

Chapter 4

The interruption!

**{Normal POV}**

The six guild members wanted to kill that cat who had slipped away from their fingers. As much as they wanted to do that, they were more interested in the little secret Natsu and Lucy were hiding from them. They intended to find out, one way or another. The guild was so empty and boring and they were too lazy to go on a missions That was the reason they were so curious about this matter. To make it more fun, they made a bet.

"Ok, the first person to find the what's going on, will be the winner." Mirajane explained, giggling since she was exited.

"So, what's going to be the prize? Levy wondered.

"Free drinks and food for a week from the guild's kitchen and bar." Mirajane smiled, knowing that everyone would like the prize.

"Did you say free drinks?" Cana said happily, she was going to do her best to win for sure.

"Yes! Free food! I'm totally going to win!" Grey shouted.

"In your dreams, I'm going to win, and when victory is mine I will get to eat as many cheesecakes and soufflés I want." Erza stated, looking happy.

"Wouldn't that just make you fat?" Cana asked. She was being mean since she longed to win.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY? DID YOU JUST CALL ME FAT?" Erza yelled. Ready to pummel Cana. Everyone knows not to call a woman fat, especially really powerful ones, even if it was a another woman who called them that.

" Calm down! Before we start, I just have one rule to say. Whoever sees something very interesting between Natsu and Lucy, they are obliged to call the others, so that they are able to watch also."Mirajane added. She had been waiting for years for the duo to get together and she wanted to be there, watching from a distance, when they would confess to each other. She hoped the secret was their feelings for each other if not she would have wasted a lot of expensive food for nothing.

"THE BET STARTS...NOW!"

"AYE" Everyone cried, exited.

The group all went there separate ways, searching for the two mages, to spy on them. They all wanted the prize and eager to use it strait away. Free food, who wouldn't want that, especially the Fairy Tail guild who loved eating and drinking. It was one of their past times, other than their love for fighting and going on missions.

They were, as Natsu would say, ALL FIRED UP!

* * *

><p><strong>{Happy POV}<strong>

I had flown out the window, luckily it was open. I needed somewhere to hide and it needed somewhere far away from here. I decided to go to Lucy's house. I should wait for my two friends there. So I flew in the direction of her house, before one of my crazy guild mates spot me.

_"Please don't let them spot me!"_

**{Normal POV}  
><strong>

Lucy and Natsu went outside, heading for the training grounds, absorbing the quietness they were making. When they arrived, they started mumbling, trying to find the right words.

Natsu was sweating, twiddling his thumbs out of nervousness. He wanted his confession to be perfect. He didn't want any misunderstandings, like Lucy thinking that he loved her as a best friend or something like that. The dragon slayer had even more butterflies in his stomach when he thought of all the possibilities that could happen after his confession, especially the bad ones. Natsu knew though, that he needed to get this news off his chest.

Lucy was also as nervous as her friend. She wasn't sweating as hard as him, but she could feel the wetness coming from her palms. She thought her tongue was tied in knots, since she didn't know what to say. Her feelings were growing rapidly and her legs wobbled. Heart beating out of her chest, she was ready to tell him her inner most feelings.

"Hhmmm...hey." They both said at the same time,startled. Rapidly, they blushed.

"You first." Then said at the same time again. They chuckled, looking at each other with smiling eyes, but then looked away, embarrassed.

"Lucy... I have something important to tell you... I.I,..I...li" Before Natsu could finish his sentence he heard something or someone rustle in the bushes.

The duo looked around to see the top of Elfman's head sticking out of a bush. Elfman hadn't noticed his head sticking out, he thought that camouflaging was manly.

Natsu walked over to the man hiding in the bush, not looking to pleased about being interrupted during one of his biggest moments with Lucy.

"Why are you spying on us Elf?" Natsu asked, raising his eyebrow, trying to keep his cool. Natsu was holding hid shirt, crumpling it in his hands.

"Wha..what are you talking about? I was just..uhh..peeing." Elfman knew that what he had said was stupid and just an idiot would fall for that lame excuse. He was acting the contrary of manly.

"EWWW! That's disgusting! We have bathrooms you know!" Natsu yelled, pushing him away, wiping his hand on his shorts. He was obviously stupid enough to fall for Elfman's last comment.

"Really? I didn't now. I gotta go. Bye." Elfman ran away, dumbfounded that he got away with no bruises or burns.

Natsu turned back to Lucy who had started laughing. He was confused.

"What's so funny!"

"Nothing Natsu, nothing." Lucy remarked, trying not to laugh again. Natsu's face became serious again, grabbing for Lucy's hand.

"Ok. Come one Luce, let's go somewhere more quieter"

"Sure" Lucy said, wanting to know what her friend wanted to tell her.

"So..were are we going?" Lucy pondered.

"You'll see when we get there."

As they walked toward the Fairy Tail building once more, the two teens hoped to not have any more interruptions.

If not... who knows what they'll do.

Or do they?


	5. Chapter 5: More interruptions!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fairy Tail characters. Unfortunately! :(**

**PS: Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

More interruptions?!

**{Normal POV}**

Natsu led Lucy back into the Fairy Tail building, still gripping on to her hand. He loved holding the blonde's hand, it was soft and smooth. He was afraid that she would let go of it since his was getting to get sweaty. He never liked holding someone else's hand before until Lucy came along. The dragon slayer liked how small it was and fitted perfectly in his hand, like her hand was made to go into his.

Once inside, Lucy followed Natsu down the oak stairs that squeaked when stepped on. If it wasn't the stairs, Lucy could have mistaken the sound for mouse being stepped on. They were now in the low ceiling basement. The female mage was loving the feeling of their two hands colliding together. It made her feel secure. HE made her feel secure and safe.

The basement was converted into an amusement center with a pool table, dart boards, video games and other means of entertainment. There were a few round wooden tables for people to talk, to eat and/or drink. The walls were red brick and underneath them were long wooden planks nailed to them. The room was a great way to have fun.

When they had arrived at the bottom of the stairs, Natsu looked around the place, seeing if anyone was there. Luckily for him there weren't. He didn't want anyone overhearing his conversation with Lucy. He wanted Lucy and only Lucy to know what he was about to tell her.

"Hey Natsu? Before you say anything about what happened, I need to tell you something." Lucy spoke before Natsu could. She wanted to be the first to speak because she thought Natsu was just going to apologize to her and tell her to forget about their kiss. She would be crushed if he would say that to her. She would then not gave any courage to confess to him.

"Natsu Dragneel I..."

She was about to tell him three little words but her ears heard something. It was either a mouse or the stairs being quietly stepped on. She was positive that it was her second thought, the stairs. Last time it was Elfman (Lucy was too intelligent to fall for the stupid stunt Elfman pulled), now who was it spying on them?

"_I have a feeling something fishy going on" _Lucy thought. Walking towards the staircase.

Natsu also heard the noise, getting annoyed. He couldn't talk to Lucy for ten seconds before someone had to interrupt. Before the Salamander could react, rather violently, Lucy butted in pulling on the intruder's hand. In front of them stood Levy, Lucy's best girl friend.

"Dang it! I almost won!" Levy said to herself.

"Levy? Why are you spying on us? And what did you almost win?" Lucy asked her, shocked and slightly annoyed, letting go of her arm.

Levy stared at them for some time, thinking if she should tell them about the bet they made up. She decided to tell them since Lucy would probably know if she was lying.

"Well... we all kinda made a bet to see who would find out first why you two were acting so strange." Levy mumbled, holding on to her arm.

"You know... you have quite a tight grip Lucy" Levy said again, massaging her arm.

"Sorry" Lucy said, looking sincere.

"What kind of bet?" Natsu cut in.

"Free food and drinks for a week. It was Mirajane's idea! We all thought you hooked up or something." Levy chuckled, after seeing her two friends faces turning bright red for an instance.

"Free food! I want to be a part of this bet!" Natsu grinned.

"You can't idiot! You already know that we..." Lucy covered her mouth. She almost spilled the beans.

"I guess you should go somewhere else to have your little chat. Unless you want me to hear everything." Levy smirked.

As they scurried along, Lucy whispered in Levy's ear,

"Wish me luck."

_"You don't need any, he's already madly in love with you." _Levy thought.

* * *

><p>Natsu was getting grouchy . He hadn't eaten yet and all his feelings were ready to come out. He just needed somewhere nobody could find them. He then had an idea.<p>

He grabbed Lucy's waist and started running out e building once again. Lucy was surprised.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT DRAGNEEL!" She yelled.

The dragon slayer didn't listen to her and didn't put her down. He ran until he came across an oak tree, Then, he jumped, still clutching on to the blonde's waist, bringing her with him.

The couple was now sitting in the tree, camouflaged by the leaves and branches. The were luck Happy wasn't there since he probably would be chanting;

_"Lucy and Natsu kissing in a tree! K. I. S. S .I. N.G!"_

**{Mirajane POV}  
><strong>

I had noticed Natsu and Lucy coming up the stairs in a flash. Before they could see me, I hid under the information desk that was by the entrance. I glanced at Natsu, he was holding Lucy by the waist. She was screaming at him, punching his back repeatedly with her fists. I had to follow them and find out their secret.I always loved romance and meddling with people's relationships without them knowing. It kept me entertained.

As I followed them I stopped and hid since Natsu had stopped also. I watched his jump into a tree. I was confused why he had done it, I sighed thinking that it was Natsu, the guy everyone called 'weird'. Even so I knew they were going to confess and I had to call the others, it was me who created the rule. Because of my intelligence, before everyone went their separate ways, I gave each one of them a walkie-talkie. I didn't like calling them that so renamed them Fairy-talkies.

"This is the white haired girl roger?"

"Who's Roger? This is Grey!"

"No! It's just a figure of speech! Never mind that! I found the two love birds!They are in the old oak tree in the back of the guild. Tell the others!" I said in a hushed voice so that Natsu's advanced hearing couldn't hear me.

"Aww you won! I wanted to win!" Grey complained, grumbling.

"But I will tell the others. Super hot guy out." Grey said rather smugly.

How quickly they all came was outstanding. We were all now surrounded in the bushes, just watching and listening to their body language and their conversation.

We were getting impatient.

**{Normal POV}**

"Why are we in a tree Natsu?" Lucy asked with a confused expression on her face.

"Well duhh! So no one can find us of course! Now that we know about the bet, there is probably people trying to find us right now."

"Oh, I guess it does make sense." Lucy was quite shocked, Natsu rarely had good ideas.

_"Maybe, he's not as immature as I thought"_ The girl contemplated to herself.

Then the aura around them became really uncomfortable, they just sat on the branch looking at each other, for a couple of minutes.

Natsu straitened his back and took a deep breath. Lucy had never seen him so... how could she put it, serious. It wasn't bad serious it was 'I have something important to tell you' serious.

"Ok! I know we have been friends for a long time but...Shit! How did they find us!" Natsu growled. He was fed up with his friends following them everywhere. It was none of their business.

Lucy was also fuming. Out of all the bets they have made this one was the most aggravating. She so wanted to whip their asses.

The two friends leaped out of the tree, eying at the group of friends that were altogether hiding in the bushes. If Natsu didn't have good hearing, they probably would have stayed hidden.

"YOU GUYS ARE SO AGGRAVATING!"

"I'M TRYING TO TELL LUCY HOW MUCH I LIKE HER!"

Lucy blushed like hell, almost fainting and the rest just stood there gawking at what Natsu had just said.

Now what will happen?

* * *

><p><strong>Author:<br>**

**Hey fellow readers! I hope you like my fan fiction!**

**Sadly it is almost finished :(**

**Unless you want me to continue!**

**Please review and tell me what I should do.**

**1. Finish it (with a happy ending!)**

**2. Continue it **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Their reaction 

**{Lucy POV}**

I stayed were I stood, frozen. This always aggravates me. I always freeze up when I'm shocked, but it's worse when I'm nervous. This time It was both. One of the many weird traits I have. All I'm saying is, I'm not perfect. And did I just call myself weird? Wow that's a first.

He actually likes me. I was getting all nervous and worked up about my feelings, thinking that Natsu only saw me as a friend or a sister, but I was completely and utterly wrong. For once in my life I was happy about being wrong. I was now smiling,

_"He likes me. He really does." _

I was so happy I started to cry. I think I startled Natsu because he looked confused. I looked at him in the eyes, forgetting about all the other people who were still behind us. My eyes just kept staring into the blackness of Natsu's beautiful eyes. I was now head over heels for this guy. I thought this day would never come.

**{Natsu POV}**

I finally said it, my feelings toward Lucy were finally out in the open. It wasn't at all how I wanted to say it though. I didn't even look at her when I said it. Instead I was yelling at my friends with a devilish look on my face. I wanted it to be romantic, I guess I'm not very good at doing romantic jesters. It was understandable though since I had never had a girlfriend before, let alone, someone I really care for, in a lovey dovey kind of way. I was cooling down about the fact my friends just couldn't leave us alone in peace. Even though, I had already decided to beat somebody up after. And it was certainly going to the stripper, Grey Fullbuster. He was so annoying and who would call their son Grey? It's a color!

I was nervous, it was understandable. Lucy could turn me down and meanly for that matter. I kept subconsciously looking down at her whip. Why? I don't want to think about it. The thing I did know was that it was like a weight just lifted from my shoulders. I was terrified, watching the frozen Lucy. She still stood there like a figurine. She looked shocked, I hoped this was a good thing. I wasn't very good at distinguishing people's feelings. Sometimes I didn't know my own. It did take me a few years to realize that I was feeling love towards Lucy. And even that took an accidental kiss.

I continued thinking of how Lucy would react. She could be mad him and start to scream or she could even start laughing at me. That would be very embarrassing.

Suddenly, my friend who I hope could be more, started to cry. I was getting worried,

_" ...was my proclamation that bad."_

I never liked it when Lucy cried. It always mad me angry, wanting to beat the crap out of the person who made her sad. But this time it was me, and I couldn't really fight myself.

I was really confused when she started to smile. Was she happy or mad? It was frustrating.

The beautiful mage walked up to me, our faces only centimeters apart. She smiled.

I had never seen her smile like that before. It was different. I liked it. I stared at her beautiful hazelnut irises, knowing that she wanted to say something.

I smiled back at her, knowing now, that she was crying out of joy.

**{Normal POV}**

"So you like me?" Lucy asked, her face showed that she wanted to know the answer quickly.

"No" Lucy's heart sunk, trying to hold back tears.

"I love you." Natsu continued, he hadn't finished his sentence.

"Why?"

"Because, of course, your perfect for me. You were the one always next to me, cheering me up when I was down. You never give up, always going forward. Your beautiful, I love your perfect imperfections and.."

Lucy cut him off, putting her index finger on his lips.

"I love you too, Natsu" she answered, talking as sweet as a piece of candy.

The grown boy couldn't resist anymore. Hormones everywhere, he grabbed Lucy by the waist, pulling her closer. Their lips crashed together. It was total bliss. By their kiss, they knew how much they both felt for each other. They were still going at it, their tongues slowly pushing its way into their partners mouth. Exploring every inch of the others mouth. If they knew how extraordinary kissing was, they probably would have started long ago.

They had enough energy to kiss for hours, Natsu started putting his hand on Lucy's waist, touching as much as her silky smooth skin as possible. While Lucy had put her arms around Natsu's shoulders, playing with Natsu's soft locks of hair.

Wanting to keep going, but they stopped when they heard clapping and cheering. They had completely forgotten about their friends, that were right behind them and had just listened to everything.

Holding hands, the couple smiled but also blushed a bit, of what their friends had just witnessed.

It was probably quite graphic.

All their friends were happy for them. They were finally a real couple.

"LET'S CELEBRATE!" Everyone shouted.

"YES A PARTY! WILL THERE BE ANY FOOD?" Natsu exclaimed. Always thinking about his stomach.

**Time skip, During the celebration**

All the gang were drinking, eating and laughing. But most of the time yelling.

"GUYS! ARE YOU EVER GOING TO TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF EACH OTHER? IF NOT GET A ROOM!" Grey said, quite drunk.

The love birds were in a corner, swapping saliva. Natsu surprisingly didn't eat a lot and was instead filling his need by making out with his new girlfriend. Natsu just ignored Grey and continued french kissing Lucy. Gray shocked and displeased that Natsu ignored him but let him be since he didn't want to break the couple up. They would probably kill him. Natsu already wanted to so he didn't want to get on Lucy's bad side too.

That was what happened during all of the celebration.

Natsu and Lucy making out while the others got drunk, forgetting why they were even celebrating.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Later that day(nighttime)<br>**

The new couple had left the guild and were heading towards Lucy's house. They were hand in hand, Lucy resting her head on Natsu's shoulder.

"Hey Natsu? Are you going to stay with me forever?" Natsu was surprised at her question.

"Of course why wouldn't I?"

"Just wondering" Lucy smiled, liking the answer he gave him. She snuggled her head into the crack of his arm even more.

They walked through the empty streets, sinking in the events that happened that day.

After a dozen minutes, they arrived at Lucy's front door.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Lucy said, looking sad, placing her hand on the door knob, with her back to it.

"I don't want to wait that lonnngggg! Let me sleep here, with you." Natsu whined, reaching for his girlfriend's waist.

"I don't know Natsu, we are a couple now. I don't now if we should sleep in the same bed anymore." Lucy said, not knowing what to say.

"But..."

"No buts Natsu" Lucy cut him off with a stern look on her face.

"Fine. I guess I should go then."" Natsu said, letting his shoulders droop. He gave quick kiss to Lucy and turned to walk away. But he couldn't because Lucy held on to his wrist.

"Lucy, for me to leave you have to let go of my wrist." Natsu stood there confused.

"Oh what the heck!" Lucy mumbled, pulling Natsu into a warm embrace. She opened her door, making him follow her inside. They started to kiss, a lot. They had been kissing all night but they never got tired of it. It was a flame that would never go out.

Lucy put her legs around Natsu's waist while he was clutching her waist, holding her as close as possible. They made their way to the bed. The soft, comfortable one that Natsu had always liked.

They crashed onto the bed giggling, Natsu had made his way down to Lucy's neck. Nibbling her porcelain skin. Lucy tingled, liking every time his lips touched her. Lucy felt something moved underneath her and it wasn't Natsu since he was on top of her. There was something defiantly alive under her. Was it a rat? She jumped up, almost punching Natsu, and screamed.

"EEEEEKKKK!"

"What's wrong Lucy?"

"I felt something move underneath my covers! Natsu go and look!"

"Sure Lucy"

Natsu went to look. He pulled the covers up and then laughed. Underneath the cover was Happy. He had been waiting for them but then hid underneath the covers when he saw them kissing. He didn't want to disturb them and Lucy's bed was really soft, he couldn't resist. He had been almost suffocated from Lucy sitting on him. He didn't know that she weighed that much. But he would never tell her that because she would turn him into a black and bluer cat.

"It's fine Lucy it's just Happy." Natsu said, picking up Happy that looked bluer than usual. When Happy had finally caught his breath, he exclaimed,

" I ALMOST DIED! But I'll forgive you because you finally confessed to each other."

"Thanks Happy!" The new couple exclaimed.

Instead of leaving and letting the couple continue what they were doing, the blue cat just sat on the bed not realizing he was not wanted. Finally after a few minutes, his friends started giving him a cold stare. He knew it meant 'GO AWAY OR DIE!'

"Fine-Fine I'm leaving. Don't have to be so mean!" Happy sighed, flying out the window and leaving them be.

* * *

><p><strong>{Happy POV}<strong>

Flying down the street, I knew that being kicked out of Lucy's House would happen a lot now. Probably forever.

_"I guess Natsu's not coming home tonight."_

**{Normal POV}**

Alone once again Natsu grinned at Lucy whispering in her ear,

"Now... Where were we?"

"The best part." Lucy whispered back flirtatiously. She whispered again,

"I'll love you forever" Blushing, Natsu said,

"I'll love you till the end of time."

_**The End(or should I say beginning) **_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey my precious readers!<br>**

**This was my last chapter but I might do a sequel if I get more inspiration! Not now though because I have a great idea foe another story!  
><strong>

**WISH ME LUCK!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~welshcanadian14~**


End file.
